


The King

by Kisaheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaheart/pseuds/Kisaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble in which Felix appears to be unhappier than usual and Peter decides to question him about it.  Things take a sudden heated turn for the worst… and then the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King

     ”What’s with the face?” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes in amused annoyance.  
     Felix glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow from under his hooded cloak. He was seated on a log at the edge of the Lost Boys’ camp whittling at a piece of wood with his dagger. The other boys were scattered about the camp, resting after a long day of hunting. Henry was seated at his usual place on the other side of the clearing, his chin resting in his hands.  
     ”What face?” Felix asked simply.  
     ”That face you always make when you’re particularly unhappy,” Peter responded with a sly smile and shake of his head. He plopped himself down on the log directly beside Felix, their sides bumping up against each other.  
     Felix gave him a tiny smirk and went back to his carving.  
     ”I’m afraid you’re referring to my usual face,” he drawled.  
     Peter scoffed and waved his hand through the air dismissively.  
     ”No. I know your usual brooding expression and this look is completely different. You only get it when I’m talking to Henry. Are you jealous, Felix?” Peter’s lips slid into a devilish grin as he studied the blonde for his reaction.  
     Felix didn’t make any movement that he had heard the other boy. He simply continued slicing off pieces of the wood. Peter noticed how his smirk widened ever so slightly beneath the fabric.  
     ”Jealous of you or Henry?” Felix asked with amusement.  
     Peter lashed out, the carving suddenly being ripped from Felix’s grasp and then gripped tightly in Peter’s hand, his nails digging into the wood. His eyes were flashing murderously as they bored into the side of Felix’s face.  
     ”Don’t you dare,” Peter hissed threateningly low.  
     Felix smirked and looked out across the clearing at the young boy in question.   
     There were sharp nails suddenly digging into the sides of Felix’s chin as his head was yanked around to lock gazes with Peter. The shorter boy’s normally bright, mischievous, blue eyes were clouded with rage.  
     ”I’ll kill him,” Peter growled, his lips twitching into a snarl.  
     Felix’s smirk slowly began to fade into a gentle smile as he gazed into the brunette’s cold eyes.  
     ”You need him,” Felix replied quietly.  
     ”I need his heart,” Peter corrected. “Once I have that, I’ll tie his body to a boulder and roll it over the edge of a cliff into the Mermaid’s Lagoon. Fish food is all he’ll be good for.”  
     Felix chuckled a bit and shook his head in amusement. He reached up and gently rubbed his thumb over Peter’s soft, pale, cheek.  
     ”Why would I want the little prince when I already have the king?” Felix murmured.  
     The anger in Peter’s gaze instantly faded, his grip loosening on Felix’s jaw. His blue eyes suddenly brightened as a mischievous grin spread across his face.  
     ”You’re absolutely right,” he praised, dropping his hand from Felix’s chin only to tangle it into his shirt. “When did you get so clever?” He purred, pulling a little at the taller boy.  
     Felix’s smile widened as he ducked his head down and pressed a firm kiss against Peter’s lips. He could feel Peter smiling right back as the shorter boy pushed up into the contact eagerly. Felix pulled away ever so slightly in order to breathe gently against Peter’s lips.  
     ”I must’ve learned from the king.”


End file.
